warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Clifford's Really Big Movie
Clifford's Really Big Movie is a 2004 American children's animated comedy film loosely based on the book series, Clifford the Big Red Dog by Norman Bridwell and more based on the classic PBS Kids TV series adapted from it. This film was directed by Robert C. Ramirez, produced by Scholastic Corporation's film division, Scholastic Films in association with Big Red Dog Productions, and released to theaters by Warner Bros. on February 20, 2004 for limited release and on April 23, 2004 for wide release. This was John Ritter's final film role as he had died of aortic dissection on September 11, 2003, after completing voice work for the film as Clifford. The film was dedicated to his memory and also serves as the series finale to the show as no new episodes were produced to continue from where it had left off. The film notably depicts characters with sclera, in contrast to the books and TV series, which portrayed every character except the giant Clifford with black bead eyes. Plot When Clifford, Emily Elizabeth, and their friends visit the fair, Clifford, Cleo, and T-Bone are amazed by a terrible animal act known as Larry's Amazing Animals, consisting of Shackleford the Ferret, Dorothy the Cow, Dirk the Dachshund, and Rodrigo the Chihuahua. After the show, Shackleford discovers that the only way for their performances to continue is to win a Tummy Yummies Animal Talent Contest, promising fame, fortune, and a lifetime supply of Tummy Yummies. Clifford and his friends come to collect their autographs, and Shackleford attempts to convince them to join, believing Clifford's appearance will help them improve, however, none of them agree because they would not want to leave their owners. The next day, Clifford overhears the Howard's conversation with their neighbor. He mistakenly believes he's a financial burden on the family and decides to join the Amazing Animals, with T-Bone and Cleo joining him. After escaping a town afraid of Clifford, the group finds Larry's animals. Since Larry cannot accept animals with owners, they dispose their tags, claiming they're to trick dogcatchers. Clifford helps the others improve their acts and immediately becomes the star of the show, much to Shackleford's annoyance. Meanwhile, Emily Elizabeth searches for Clifford and finds out he ran away. Larry's Amazing Animals finally receives entry for the Tummy Yummies contest, and Shackleford tells Clifford how much he despises him, causing him to get angry and leave, although Cleo and T-Bone convince him to return. Larry's Amazing Animals wins the contest, but the CEO of Tummy Yummies, George Wolfsbottom, steals Clifford for his spoiled daughter Madison. At a hotel, Shackleford tries to get everyone to realize Clifford just wanted the Tummy Yummies, prompting a furiously disgusted Cleo to expose his true intentions. Shackleford realizes he was wrong about him and show the tags to Larry, and he contacts Emily Elizabeth. The animals break Clifford out of his cage, but T-Bone accidentally sets off the alarm. The group narrowly escape, but Emily Elizabeth arrives on time to claim Clifford before Wolfsbottom could get him. Clifford reconciles with Shackleford, and he, his friends, and Emily Elizabeth return to Birdwell Island. Voice cast *John Ritter as Clifford the Big Red Dog *Wayne Brady as Shackelford the Ferret *Grey DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth *Jenna Elfman as Dorothy the Cow *John Goodman as George Wolfsbottom *Judge Reinhold as Larry Gablegobble *Jess Harnell as Dirk the Dachshund *Kel Mitchell as T-Bone *Kath Soucie as Madison/Jetta *Cree Summer as Cleo *Wilmer Valderrama as Rodrigo the Chihuahua Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on August 24, 2004. Soundtrack Jody Gray composed the score for the film. The soundtrack was released by Warner Bros. Records. Songs from soundtrack *"Until I Go" – Kyle Gordon *"Party Time" – Jody Gray *"I'm Not Scared Anymore" – Renee Cologne *"You and Me" – Jody Gray *"Big Time" – Jody Gray *"Larry's Amazing Animals" – Jody Gray *"Until I Go Reprise" – Laura Berman *"Home Where I Belong" – Romaine Jones Reception Box-office The film grossed $3.3 million. Critical reception The film received mixed reviews. On review aggregation website, Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 53% based on 32 reviews, with an average rating of 5.7/10, it's consensus reads: "While a dull affair for parents, Clifford's Really Big Movie should charm its intended preschool audience." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to on reviews, the film has a score of 49 out of 100, based on 15 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Anna Smith of Empire Magazine, gave the film a three out of five stars, stating: "The humour, though, is aimed squarely at the under-tens, so the rest of us will find it a bit bland. Bland, but wholesome - in a very inoffensive, family-friendly way." Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian, gave the film a two out of five stars, saying: "Easygoing and amiable, it is none the less dull compared to the brilliant new players on the scene. The way to challenge them is with an extra-good script and storyline, and this one doesn't exactly stand out." Solan Freer of RadioTimes, also gave the film a two out of five stars, saying: "With its unsophisticated plot and flat, simplistic animation, this is an undemanding film with no appeal beyond its target audience. Entirely unsuitable for the cinema, it's best watched at home, where little ones will most appreciate its bouncy, sunny style and gaudy block colouring." Common Sense Media rated the film a 3 out of 5 stars, stating "Charming and harmless. Nap while your kid enjoys." Trivia References External Links * * * Category:2004 films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Animated films Category:Theatrical films Category:American films Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on television series Category:Comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about animals Category:Scholastic Corporation Category:G-rated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Non-WarnerMedia